Sisters in bond
by BigKwell
Summary: ONE-SHOT. It is Mashisu Makibi's wedding, but her memories are of one person - her adopted sister Kiyone.


Sisters-in-bond

**Sisters-in-bond**

**Tenchi Muyo! Fan Fiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Tenchi Muyo!" is created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Vap/Nippon Television, and distributed by Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre company. I do not own the series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fiction is based on the OVA reality. However, I've added an element from the Hayashi canon (Tenchi Universe), mostly because I found out the name of one of the characters of the third OVA. A little 'what if', if you know what I mean.**

Mashisu Makibi sat wearing her gown in the private dressing room in the Kuramitsu family castle on Seniwa, getting ready for her upcoming wedding. It was barely six months to the day that, while facing the consequences of the Choubimaru incident, Misao Kuramitsu had proposed to her. Of course, there was some complicating factors, namely Misao's grandfather Minami objecting to the union, saying that Mashisu was unworthy. However, since being adopted by Seto (not to mention Misao's mother Mitoto gaining the permission of the Kuramitsu family council), the date was officially set. However, this still didn't settle the butterflies in Mashisu's stomach.

"Oh Mashisu," a cheerful voice called out from behind her. Turning around, Mashisu found Mitoto, still dressed in her G.P. cleaning uniform, standing in back of the elven woman, "you better hurry with your make-up. The ceremony is about an hour away."

"Okay… I'll try," Mashisu mumbled. For her, putting on make-up wasn't her strongest skill. It was even complicated by the fact that half the skin on the left side of her face was a darker color than the rest of the face. "But I think I'm going to need a little help from you, Mrs. Kuramitsu."

"Oh please, it's Mitoto," the Seniwan woman cheerfully said, kneeling down to Mashisu. "After all, we're going to be family very soon."

Mashisu had to smile seeing her. Her punishment for her part in the Choubimaru affair was cleaning toilets for six months, all under the supervision of Mitoto. Mashisu used this time to get to know this daffy, yet caring person, not to mention planning the upcoming wedding during the time. "There," Mitoto finally announced, "all done."

Mashisu looked in the mirror. "Thanks Mrs. Kur… I mean, Mitoto. It looks great," she said.

"I'm glad you like it," Mitoto said. "Oh, I just remembered," she added, "Great Aunt Mikami wanted to let you know she's giving you a wedding present… command of the Choubimaru! Isn't that great?"

"Uh… yeah," Mashisu answered, not knowing to make of given command of a ship she tried to destroy and blame on Ryoko Hakubi.

"That's great," Mitoto said, not noticing the odd look on her face. "I better get back in case someone makes a mess in the reception hall… not that I mind at all. I just like cleaning messes."

After Mitoto departed, Mashisu looked into the mirror. Her mind was a jumble, not because of the wedding… but of someone she wished with all her heart to be there…

**SIXTEEN YEARS BEFORE…**

Mashisu's natural parents had died three years before on a strange planet. She might have been forced to fend for herself if she hadn't been taken to the orphanage on Melmas. From all over the galaxy, children who had lost their parents and had no family on their homeworlds were taken to this deeply religious planet, which opened their arms to these unfortunate children.

Mashisu was seven years old when she was adopted by a family who weren't even her species. Although she had lived with children from many worlds, the very thought scared her… and she told the visitor to the orphanage just what she thought. "But I don't know what they'll think of me," she whined. "What if… they don't love me?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, Mashisu," Neju Ne Melmas told her. The major patron of the orphanage, the 2,000 year-old high priestess and spiritual leader of the planet, was a favorite of the younger children, mostly because she had the body of a ten year-old girl and could identify with them. "Believe me, I've talked to this family myself. They are looking forward to taking you to their home, so I wouldn't worry."

"I hope so, High Priestess," Mashisu said glumly.

"Oh please," Neju giggled, "just call me Neju, okay?" Looking over Mashisu's shoulder, she added, "If you'll excuse me, I've got to talk to an old friend." She then hugged Mashisu and concluded with, "You're going to love the Makibis. From what I've heard, they've got a daughter whose looking forward to having a younger sister. See you." Neju then bounded over to an older woman with light green hair, who was talking to another orphan… a green-haired girl who was abandoned by her parents.

Mashisu's new parents had met her at the orphanage, where they had taken her to the spaceport to make the trip from Melmas. Once on her new homeworld, the young girl could not but wonder at this strange place as she made the trip to her new home. Once there, her new father told her, "Your new sister should be home from school soon, Mashisu. Why don't you try to get settled in before she comes?"

"I'll do just that… Father," the young Mashisu said, still a little scared. The room she was given was generous in space, with a bed larger than she imagined. It took her a while just to climb in and lie down. _**'So far, it's a very nice place,'**_ she thought to herself as she looked up at the ceiling. _**'But I wonder if my new sister will except me.' **_She sat up and looked at herself. Mashisu knew she didn't look like anyone on this strange planet, but no one had spoken ill of her ever since she arrived.

A knock on the door had gotten Mashisu's attention. Leaping off the bed, she wondered if it was dinnertime yet. She was surprised to see standing in the doorway was a young girl, with blue eyes and teal-colored hair, as well as wearing an orange headband, smiling at her. "Hi," the young girl began, "my name is Kiyone. You must be my new sister."

"Uh… yeah," Mashisu said, blushing. "I'm… Mashisu."

"Nice to meet you, Mashisu," Kiyone said, bowing. "So, do you want to go out to the back to play?"

"You'll… play with me?" Mashisu asked.

"Sure… we're sisters, aren't we?" Kiyone answered, smiling.

For the first time since arriving at this new world, Mashisu broke out in one of the biggest smiles ever. "Yeah! Let's play!" The two girls then bounded outside, where their parents were waiting. That first night was one of the happiest Mashisu had known in a long time.

"**PLEASE!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"** Mashisu shrieked, her hands held up in defense. It was her first day at school and already she was being ganged-up by a group of five girls, all led by a taller, red-haired girl.

"I'm sorry but I can't, Two-Tone," the red-haired girl smirked, stepping in front of her. "Little freaks like you should be taught whose boss around here." She then raised her hand as if to strike her… and soon found herself on the ground hard. Dazed, she looked up and saw Kiyone staring angrily at her.

"Leave her alone, Mitsuki," the teal-haired girl called out, dusting off her hands.

Mitsuki quickly got quickly and glared at Kiyone. "Why in the world are you sticking up for this oddball? She doesn't belong here!"

"Because she is my sister and she **DOES** belong here! Now leave her alone or I'll make you regret it," Kiyone snarled. Looking oddly at Kiyone and seeing that she was serious, Mitsuki and the other girls got up and left, the bells of the school sounding.

"Th-thank you, Kiyone," Mashisu bashfully said, looking embarrassed at her adopted sister.

Kiyone glanced at Mashisu kindly and replied, "You're welcome." She then changed the subject, "Mashisu, I'm not going to around all the time to help you, so you're going to have to learn to stand up for yourself. There are always jerks like Mitsuki around and you might get hurt if you don't learn to fight back."

"I guess," Mashisu said. "Could you teach me, Kiyone?"

"Well… I guess I can help," Kiyone answered. "However, you really should talk to Dad about it. He's with the Galaxy Police and knows more of this stuff than I do. One of these days when I grow up, I'm going to be just like him."

Mashisu's eyes widened. "Wow," she breathed. "I bet I can be one just like him."

Kiyone simply looked at her sister. "I believe you can," she said.

After school, the two returned home, where their mother had prepared dinner for them. In the middle of the meal, Kiyone looked up at her father and asked, "Dad? I was wondering if you would be able to teach Mashisu self-defense techniques? She got ganged-up in school today and I had to go help her."

"Really?" Kiyone's father said. Looking at Mashisu, he asked, "Is this what you want, Mashisu?"

The little girl nodded and replied, "Yes… Dad."

Father smiled, seeing Mashisu refer to him as 'Dad' for the first time. "Well I guess I can teach you a few tips. But I want you to remember that these are for defense **ONLY**. I don't want to hear from the principle that **YOU'RE **bullying other kids, understand?"

"Oh yes, I'll do just that, Dad," Mashisu answered.

The training began almost immedietly after that. Over time, Mashisu, with the help of her adopted father and Kiyone, grew in proficiency. Soon afterward, not only she was able to defend herself against Mitsuki's group, but soon gained friends with the new self-confidence she gained. Of course, Mitsuki was sore that some of her new friends were of her group, but in time learned to respect her.

**TEN YEARS LATER…**

"**YOU WHAT!?" **Kiyone yelled in shock and amazement at her sister.

Looking a little surprised, Mashisu simply repeated herself as the two stood outside the school's walls, waiting for the opening bell. "I said, I gave that little jerk Misao a headlock after he hit me in the head with that tennis ball," she said.

Kiyone simply stared at Mashisu in horror. "But that kid… Misao Kuramitsu… just happens to be… a member of the second most powerful family in the galaxy!" She then slumped her shoulders as she groaned, "There goes my chances for getting into the G.P. Academy."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, Kiyone," Mashisu said. "Afterward I apologized to him, then went with him to meet his family."

"**HUH!?"** Kiyone mumbled, sweatdropping. "You're telling me… you actually met the Kuramitsu family?" She stared at Mashisu doubtfully. "You wouldn't be telling me that just because you felt sorry about ruining my chances, are you?" she added, looking suspiciously at Mashisu.

"No! I actually met them," Mashisu reasserted.

'_**I don't believe this,'**_ Kiyone thought to herself, _**'my little sister actually saved my greatest dream and talked to one of the most influential families ever. Maybe my chances are still alive. Gotta play this carefully.' **_Steeling her nerves, she continued aloud with, "So… how were they… the Kuramitsus, that is?"

"Oh they were wonderful," Mashisu began, smiling. "I got to admit, I was a little intimidated meeting the marshal Minami, but I talked to him and told him about you."

"About… me?" Kiyone whimpered, again feeling her chances slipping away.

"Yes, about how you wanted to follow Dad into the G.P. and of your work at school," Mashisu continued. "Of course, neither me nor Misao mentioned that tennis ball incident, because I didn't want to ruin your chances."

"Oh thank goodness," the teal-haired Kiyone sighed. Picking herself up, she added, "So, what about the rest of the family? What were they like?"

Mashisu thought for a while, then continued. "Well, Misao's father had died a long time ago, but I did meet his mother Mitoto. She's nice and all, but a little weird. She seemed to be interested in my hair, because she liked to pet it." Then she remembered something else, "But I guess I didn't get a good reaction from Misao's older sister."

"He has a sister?" Kiyone asked.

"Yeah," Mashisu answered. "I don't know if she likes me, though. She looked as if she was a little jealous. I think her name is… Mihoshi."

"Well… I hope I can avoid her," Kiyone breathed as the bells sounded outside. Both girls had to get in quickly before the gate closed.

**A FEW YEARS LATER…**

"No kidding," Mashisu said over the subspace link at the G.P. Academy. "Mihoshi did that?"

"I'm afraid so," Kiyone groaned. "If this keeps up, I'll never get a chance of being promoted."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, Kiyone," Mashisu countered. "In fact, I'm a little jealous that you've gotten as high as you did when you graduated." Her voice then got a little sadder, "I just wish Mom and Dad wasn't killed in that speeder accident just before you graduated."

Kiyone just sighed and said, "At least the headmistress Mikami gave me time-off to attend the funeral. So, it looks like you're going to graduate soon, Sis."

"Yes, that's right," Mashisu answered. "Are you going to be at the ceremony, Kiyone?"

All of a sudden, Kiyone looked dejected and sighed, "I wish I was, but this new case came up all of a sudden and me and Mihoshi have to get on it and soon." Brightening up, she added, "But if it'll make you feel better, after we wrap up the case, I'll stop by your post and we'll have a few drinks to celebrate. Does that sound good?"

"It does," Mashisu said, smiling. Then looking at the clock, she got up and said, "I better get going. It's almost time for final exams. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, see you soon," Kiyone said, signing off.

Little did anyone knew that that was the last time the two sisters would talk to each other. A day after graduation, Mashisu got the word that Kiyone was listed as 'missing'… a result of the 'Ultra-Energy Matter' caper that she and Mihoshi had been on. Mashisu was almost beyond consoling upon receiving the news.

Three years after, Mashisu, along with Misao Kuramitsu, was on a mission requested by the G.P. marshal, Minami Kuramitsu. The objective… rescue Minami's granddaughter and Misao's sister Mihoshi from Tenchi Masaki, who was reportedly abusing the girl. However, the mission went quickly awry, with the Choubimaru suffering minor, yet significant damage at the hands of Ryoko Hakubi, who used Ryo-Ohki to blast graffiti all over the great ship's hull.

In the resultant hearing, Mikami Kuramitsu had stripped her brother Minami of his post as marshal and assigned him as maintenance director for the G.P.. Mashisu had gotten six months cleaning toilets, while Misao was originally assigned to ten years in forest clearcuting. It was after this that Misao had asked Mashisu to be assigned with him after her punishment was up. However, since only family members could only be moved to the job site, Misao then proposed to Mashisu.

Minami objected, stating that Mashisu was unworthy. However, with Seto's offer to adopt Mashisu… and Mitoto gaining permission from the Kuramitsu family council, that the wedding was set. And it was here that Mashisu had sat in the dressing room, waiting for the ceremony. Her musings were disturbed by a gentle rapping on the door. "Come in," Mashisu said.

Opening the door, Seto Kamiki Jurai, commonly known as "the Devil Princess of Jurai", walked in. "The ceremony's about to begin," she said. "You had better get yourself ready."

"Okay," Mashisu sighed, getting her veil on.

Seto watched the elven women prepare, as well as glancing towards the ajar door, slightly nodding at the figure outside the door. "I was talking to Mikami some time back," she began. "I think I was able to convince her to modify Misao's punishment slightly."

Mashisu glanced over to Seto. "How slightly?" she asked.

"She is going to transfer Misao to the Galaxy Army. I believe that it is a more dignified field he can explore… as well as gaining more discipline in his life."

"Why thank you," Mashisu said. "I'm certain he'll enjoy that better than forestry."

"Indeed. Well, I better go outside and check on the final details of the wedding," Seto said. "I'll be seeing you soon." As she made her way out of the room, she looked over at a figure standing in the shadows. "I think she'll be pleasantly surprised to see you," she quietly told the figure as she left.

Back inside the room, Mashisu finally stood up and looked at herself in a full-length mirror. As she saw herself in her gown, the one figure she wanted to see most once again came into her mind. "Well, Kiyone," she said quietly to herself, "how do I look?"

"Very beautiful if you ask me," a female voice came from the right of her.

Mashisu gasped in shock, for that voice had a familiar tone to it. Eyes wide, she slowly turned around, hoping yet not wanting to know if it was true. When she finally was able to see the source, she gasped again… in amazement.

Standing near her, wearing a G.P. dress uniform… was Kiyone Makibi, smiling. "You are one beautiful bride, Mashisu, that's for certain," she said.

"Ki… Ki… Kiyone?" Mashisu stammered, tears starting to stream from her eyes. Then all of a sudden, she launched herself at the teal-haired detective, hugging her fiercely. It was no illusion… the person she was hugging was real. "Kiyone," Mashisu whimpered, "I don't believe it… you're alive! You're alive!!"

"I know, I know," Kiyone said, "now take it easy, you'll smear your makeup. Geez you're supposed to cry **AT **the wedding, not **BEFORE** it."

"Okay, okay," Mashisu said, settling down. "I don't understand it. How… how were you able…"

"Well when that whole mess blew up," Kiyone began, "it opened up a time-warp and I got thrown three years into the future. It was only bare luck that Mihoshi was on patrol at the time and was able to fish me out of that warp before I got carried further in time."

"I'm glad that happened," Mashisu said. "I might have been a grandmother if you went further."

"Well, to be honest," Kiyone added, "when Mihoshi got me in, it took all that I had not to strangle her for getting me into that mess in the first place."

"You wouldn't have?" Mashisu said, dumbfounded.

"In a second," Kiyone confirmed.

"Be glad Kiyone has a sense of restraint," another voice said. Then Neju Ne Melmas entered. "I was wondering if she had that… but I'm glad she did."

"High Priestess," Mashisu gasped. She then walked up to her and bent over to hug her. "You haven't changed at all. I'm glad you came to my wedding."

"Thank you," Neju said, returning the hug, "and please, it's just Neju. I told you that when the Makibis adopted you."

Mashisu stood up. "I should've remembered," she replied, smiling. "Still, I'm glad you came."

"Mashisu?" Mihoshi's voice came from behind the door. "Where are you? The wedding's about to start. Oh hi, Kiyone," she said.

Kiyone winced hearing Mihoshi's voice. "Uh…" she muttered, "hi… Mihoshi."

Mihoshi simply looked at Kiyone and Mashisu, a smile on her face. "So… getting acquainted?" she asked.

"More like reacquainted, Mihoshi," Mashisu answered. "You see, Kiyone's my adopted sister."

"Oh wow," Mihoshi exclaimed, her eyes going wide. "If you're right, then that means…" she then looked at Kiyone, who was cringing at the very thought, "that **WE'LL** be related by marriage, Kiyone!" She then hugged her former partner and chirped, "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Ecstatic," Kiyone said sarcastically, her eyes rolling up, although Mihoshi didn't notice. But Mashisu did, and looked puzzled at her adopted sister.

As soon as Mihoshi had left, Mashisu looked up at Kiyone and asked, "What's wrong, Kiyone? You don't look too amused. I thought it was nice that Mihoshi made that observation."

"You would," Kiyone groaned. "Look Mashisu, I don't want to offend you, but anything would be preferable than being related to Mihoshi."

"Huh?" Mashisu muttered, then caught on and added, "Oh yeah… she can be a bit klutzy." She then looked at her sister and added, taking her little finger with Kiyone's, "But no matter what, one thing still matters… we're still sisters, as always."

"You said it," Kiyone answered. Then looking at the door, she said, "Look, I've got to get settled. I'll be rooting for you."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Mashisu said, adjusting her veil, "This day's looking better already."

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


End file.
